


Sneak Away

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity find time for a video chat while she's stuck at Tim Drake's lame investors' bash.





	Sneak Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Orignal Tumblr Post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/171105349431/felicity-finds-sanctuary-in-the-bathroom-she) I made an Olicity edit, and a drabble soon followed. Enjoy!

Felicity finds sanctuary in the bathroom. She sneaks in a plastic cup of rich red wine. The tub feels cold under her bare feet, and the investors’ party is lame. But this is the only way.

Her phone vibrates with a subtle hum, Oliver’s face emerges in the corner of her screen. A smirk breaks through before either of them can start to speak.

“Felicity, Honey, why are you in Tim’s bathroom?”

She shrugs, “Alfred said it would be good for some peace and quiet. Wow bathrooms really do have great acoustics.” Her face scrunches in question, “Where are you exactly? And why are you still in the suit?”

He notes, “I’m in the RV. The one you and I bought for when the three of us go to the Pacific Crest Trail.”

“Right, right.” Felicity acknowledges. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re in the suit.”

He responds, voice light and charming, “You like when I’m in the suit.”

“True, very true.” Oh, two can play, Her tone dips to a sultry whispers, “But I like you out of the suit better.”

_“Felicity.”_

The investor’s party on the tip of his tongue.

As if she’s reading her husband’s mind, “Well, now obviously. Tomorrow for sure.”

“I’ll be there.”

“With nothing on,” hopes his wife.

“Baby!” Oliver attempts to sound admonishing, yet he fails.

Nursing a sip of her Malbec, Felicity points out, “You love it.”

“I love you,” breathes her man with such adoration.

“I love you more.”

Okay, let them be those cheesy newlywed assholes for a second.

“Nerd,” she quips playfully.

He adds, “Geek, nerd-lover.”

They stick their tongues at each other as if they’re children because in all honesty, work has been stressful. Oliver and Felicity can use a good laugh. Alfred raps at the door. Felicity wishes that lovely Englishman can slide crab cakes under the door,

“You have to go?” Oliver frowns, “Did you remember your Epi-Pen, and please have Alfred drive you home if you have another drink.”

“Yes, love. I know. Don’t worry. Have Raisa patch you up, and remember to take some Ibuprofen for your bad knee. I saw the sparring session with Arthur and Mera on the news.”

“He knows I hate sharks.”

Yeah, and he’s got the bite to prove it.

Puckering her lips near the screen, Felicity bids, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Oliver says with a flying kiss.

The screen fades to black, and Felicity gets a hand from Alfred with a large crab cake. She sighs, wishing she is home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my formatting is off, my laptop has gone to Tech Village Heaven in the sky, so stories are written on my phone and tablet.  
> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
